Xmas With The Avengers
by Truthstar007
Summary: A Christmas special from Truthstar007. Find out what happens when Hulk and Thor decide to go round to Iron man's house on Christmas. Disclaimer-I do not own anything


Tony woke up to find Steve Rogers trying to block his bedroom door with a sofa. If he didn't have such a hangover from the Christmas Eve party the night before he may have questioned what his friend was doing in his house trying to barricade a door. But his headache along with a loud banging noise in the distance just made him want to close his eyes and die. Eventually though, the noise became too great to sleep and he sat up with an angry expression on his face.

"What the hell Steve?" The man also known as Captain America looked round. His face was pale and shocked.

"Tony, thank god your up. Maybe you can put an end to this!" He had to yell this because the banging noise was so overpowering. Suddenly there was a loud crash which made Tony sit up in shock.

"Why are you in my house!" He cried. The stench of alcohol and Tony's face of anger made Steve wonder if he had made the right choice camping here or if it would have been better to face the Hulk instead.

"Look Tony, it's a long story but unless you want your house destroyed I suggest you come down and sort this out", Judging by the enraged look that his friend was giving him Steve guessed this wasn't enough, "Okay fine. Me and Hulk wanted to surprise you by coming round to your house for Christmas. We know how lonely you've been since Pepper had to do that three-week business trip so we thought we could cheer you up. When we came into your house..."

This got Tony's attention, "How did you get into my house!" He was so groggy and confused it was scary to watch.

"S.H.E.I.L.D. gave us the security key ages ago. For gods sake Tony can I get back to explaining?" He didn't wait for an answer, he started talking quicker, "Anyway when we came to your house Thor was already there putting presents under the tree so we thought we could wait for you to wake up together but...well we got bored after 11 o' clock so we started opening presents without you and...you see Thor forgot to buy one for Hulk and he got angry and...you can figure out what happened after that", He looked down, "Their like a bunch of kids."

Tony tried to keep calm, he really did. But another loud noise made him lose it, "So you're telling me", He started quietly, "That on Christmas day, _Christmas_ day, I wake up to find myself in a war zone between the two most destructive people I've ever met. Your telling me my house is being demolished because someone didn't get a Christmas present for the Hulk and now _I _have to sort it out! YOU SORT OUT THIS SHIT! YOUR RESPONSIBLE, DEAL WITH IT!"

Steve sighed, "I can't do this by myself. We work Better as a team, I'm sure if you just go talk to them they'll calm down."

Tony's look or anger had turned to a psychotic look of murder. His face had gone so red it was terrifying, "fine, FINE. You want me to talk to them in this state? Or should I freshen up for those two son of a bitch's!"

Steve sighed again. He didn't like seeing his friend like this and the hangover didn't help, "Let's get you some coffee."

After Tony had practically been force-fed two litres of water and three cups of coffee Steve opened the bedroom door. It was chaos.

On the balcony looking over the lounge you could see the damage to its full extent. Walls had been torn apart, furniture flung around the house carelessly. Even the ceiling had been destroyed. Worst of all you could see a trail of smoke from where Thor had thrown his hammer. Tony could make out Thor near some smoke that used to be his TV, his hammer proudly held in his hand and a weird gleam of vengeance on his face.

Hulk was at the other side of the room, "HULK SMASH!" Suddenly a ripple of vibration ran through the house and a crack formed in a jagged line towards Thor who flew out of harms way just in time.

Finally Tony had had enough, at the top of his voice he screamed, "CUT IT OUT!"

The two stopped abruptly and slowly they looked up until their eyes met Tony's. Their faces turned sheepish and they shuffled uncomfortably as their friend glared at them. Looking around the only thing that remained intact was the Christmas tree.

"I don't care how this happened and I don't care why. Just leave."

Thor dropped his hammer, "Tony, were sorry.."

"I don't care, now LEAVE."

With that Thor quietly apologized to Hulk and they began navigating through the mess they had made. It wasn't until they'd reached the door that a helicopter came roaring over the broken roof. Two figures began to lower themselves down with a rope. As they got closer, Tony recognized them.

"Natasha, Clint. Sorry did we show up on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar?"

"You nearly blew the system up with the amount of damage!" Natasha called back as they reached the ground, "What happened?"

"A squabble", Tony said sarcastically, "I sorted it out."

At this Thor and Hulk looked down with sad expressions. Clint called out, "Well that's not the only reason we came."

It wasn't long before another figure began coming down. This time Tony immediately recognized her.

"Pepper!" He ran down to where she was landing and they shared a long kiss before she pulled away, "Tony, what the hell happened here?"

Tony smiled, "Nothing much, do you mind staying at Stark Tower for a little while?"

Even though they were in the middle of a demolished house Pepper took in the fact that the whole Avengers team were with each other at Christmas.

"No, not at all."

**Please review, follow and favourite if you have tips or like what I do :)**


End file.
